Juegos del infierno
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro* Neuro lleva un rato sin moverse y Yako está asustada pensando que está tramando algo... ¿Qué se traerá entre manos el Demonio Comecerebros?


Hola! Aun si estar muy seguro de si este fic debería ir en esta categoría, os presento mi primera obra de _**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**_ Lo cierto es que no he visto ningún fic en español sobre la serie, así que, de momento, para mí este es el primero en su género XD Aunque no creo que sea realmente el primero...

Bueno, pues sólo me he leído el tomo uno y me encantó. No creo que pueda retratar con demasiada fidelidad a los personajes pero al menos lo he intentado Espero que, si conocéis la serie, os guste la historia. Y si aun no la conocéis ¿A qué estáis esperando? XD

* * *

**Juegos del infierno **

Ahí estaba esa Bestia de los Infiernos, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y de espaldas a ella. Yako no soportaba cuando se ponía así. Bueno, en general, no soportaba a Neuro ni a su extravagancia. Pero prefería saber que se traía entre manos. Cuando escondía sus intenciones podía ser mucho más traumático que cuando daba muestras de que estaba a punto de someterla a una tortura inimaginable. Y es que desde que ese monstruo había entrado en su vida, Yako no había vuelto a estar completamente tranquila ni tan siquiera un instante. Y ahora, como si estuviera solo en el mundo, el Demonio Comecerebros estaba sumido en sólo Dios sabe que funestas maquinaciones.

¿Estaría rastreando algún misterio? No, Neuro solía ser más escandaloso para esas cosas, habría estado babeando y diciendo incoherencias de las suyas sin parar. ¿Y si sólo estaba buscando el modo de tocarle las narices? Probablemente... sí. Yako lo imaginó levantándose para mostrar una pintada infernal en la pared que ahora tapaba con su esbelto cuerpo multiforme. Quizá estaba haciendo un agujero en el tejido de la propia realidad y llenándolo de criaturas de naturaleza tan extremadamente tenebrosa que la sola mención de sus nombres haría temblar al oyente, con la única intención de que atacaran a la niña mientras dormía. La sola idea le dio repelús.

Y seguía sentado, más quieto que una piedra en el suelo de un museo de arte. Yako llegó a plantearse el taparlo con una manta y ponerle un florero encima a ver si no se daba cuenta y podía tranquilizarse pensando que sólo era una mesita de adorno y no la encarnación de la desesperación humana. Pero seguro que, si lo intentaba, acabaría estampada en el techo de un azote de ira despreocupada y sonriente.

Se sentó en la cama y sacó un desgastado libro de matemáticas de un cajón de la mesilla de noche. Ya que el ambiente de la habitación estaba prácticamente muerto, no importaría que se dedicara a algo productivo. Abrió el libraco por el tema que estaba dando en clase, que era algo casi tan inútil como quejársele a su "asistente", el Residente del Submundo. Iba a empezar a leer cuando vino a su mente la imagen de un monstruo con cara de loro mutante sorprendiéndola por la espalda mientras estaba inmersa en los problemas de raíces cúbicas. Luego, probablemente, el susodicho demonio la tomaría por la cabeza y la sacaría por la puerta simplemente lanzándola contra ella, sin preocuparse de que estuviera abierta o cerrada. "Un nuevo misterio, señorita Yako... ¡Así que tira pa'lante, desgraciada!", gritaría después. Y el día acabaría del mismo modo que acababa todo lo que empezaba con Neuro: del modo más bizarro y desconcertante posible.

Cerró el libro de golpe, y aun así Neuro ni se movió. Yako empezaba a estar cansada de estar en alerta permanente. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo aquel diablo, no podía ser peor que el sinvivir en el que la tenía. Prefería un sermón al estilo "Monstruo Desalmado de los Infiernos" antes que la tortura psicológica a la que la estaba sometiendo. La cosa iba a acabar en ese momento. El juego había terminado.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración puso su mano sobre el trajeado hombro de la bestia antropomorfa y la llamó por su nombre. Como respuesta, el tronco de Neuro se movió bruscamente hacia atrás, mostrando la cara de un atractivo rubio... dormido como un tronco.

- ¿DURMIENDO? –gritó Yako-. ¿Pero qué haces durmiendo?

Al final resultó que sólo fue eso, Neuro se había quedado dormido... Bueno, no exactamente. Los demonios no duermen, les es tan superfluo como inútil. Se trató más bien de un "aturdimiento por falta de emociones", como cuando los gatos se quedan mirando una pared. El caso es que Neuro había perdido la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, nada más. Con toda la buena intención de la que podía hacer gala, se había sentado en una pose sospechosa en el suelo del cuarto de Yako con la intención de que esta se pusiera paranoica y, cuando se decidiera a llamarle la atención, el demonio saltaría con su cara más monstruosa para ganarse el primer puesto en el ranking de las pesadillas de la chica. Pero... se había quedado "indispuesto".

Yako se tranquilizó. Había sido una suerte el librarse de la broma pesada de su compañero. Si no hubiera sido tan paciente, habría acabado el día con un trauma nuevo, y no hubiera sido muy agradable. Incluso llegó a parecerle divertida la actitud de la bestia. Era la primera vez que veía a Neuro meter la pata de ese modo, lo que le inspiraba una sensación de triunfo sin precedentes, y cierta ternura ante el fracaso tan estrepitoso del monstruo. Eran juegos... juegos del infierno, pero juegos. Yako era bastante comprensiva (más de lo que le convenía), podía perdonarl...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

Neuro se había levantado del suelo, dejando al descubierto un montón de pequeñas monstruosidades echas de papel y, junto a ellas, las tapas de un cuaderno roto en el que aun se podía leer "Apuntes MUY importantes de Matemáticas".

- M-mis apuntes...

- Ya te dije que era muy aburrido esperarte.

No sabía como había podido dudar que Neuro era la criatura más repelente, despótica, canalla y sinvergüenza que había puesto los pies en la faz de la Tierra. Si de Yako dependiera, bien que podía haberse quedado en el infierno hasta pudrirse comiendo lo que fuera que comiese allí. ¡Qué asco de bicho! Sus apuntes... ¡Dos meses de atención extrema en clase tirados a la basura! Esta vez no iba a quedarse callada. ¡No señor! Le dejaría bien claro a la Criatura del Averno que ella...

- ¡Espera! –Neuro desvió la vista hacia un punto invisible en alguna parte del techo de la habitación- ¡Va a cometerse un asesinato! –un hilo de baba asomó ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios.

La monstruosidad de traje azul puso su mano enguantada sobre la cabeza de Yako antes de que esta pudiera siquiera reaccionar y la levantó en el aire sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Luego, se la llevó como una marioneta hasta soltarla bruscamente en mitad del pasillo.

- ¡A comer! –sonrió con todo su encanto personal-. Vamos no te pares, imbécil...

Era repelente, sí. Era despótico, sí. Era un canalla, también. Y por supuesto, no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza o reparo. Es más, podría decirse que aquel funesto ser no tenía con Yako otro vínculo que la tortura infernal con la que la amenazó para obtener su ayuda en tan estrambótica empresa.

Pero seguían siendo sólo juegos del infierno... Así era Neuro.

Y había que perdonárselos... Así era Yako.

* * *

Y aquí acaba esta historia cargada de ternura, amor, pasión y demonios con forma de loros mutantes XD

Un saludo! Y si os gusta, ya sabéis como demostrármelo ;)


End file.
